


Making Our Escape

by Spooky66



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s05e14 The Red and the Black, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: After the events of The Red and The Black Mulder and Scully need a break.





	Making Our Escape

**Author's Note:**

> 17\. “We should go somewhere. Just the two of us. How does that sound?”

It takes hours for them to be released from military arrest. When they finally are released it’s back to D.C to be verbally abused by Skinner for another hour.

Around the early evening of the next day, Scully is dragging Mulder into her apartment building.

She’s worried about him. Through the whole ordeal, he’s been mostly silent with a vacant look in his eyes.

When they enter the apartment she helps him take off his coat and holds his arm while he kicks off his shoes.

Mulder makes a beeline for her couch while she watches worriedly.

“I’m going to make us some tea.” Scully says, hoping that it will solve everything. 

Mulder doesn’t respond.

As the tea brews, Scully goes to change. She’s been wearing the same clothes for two days and she feels grungy. After a careful shower, Scully redresses her burns.

In her own mind, she’s justified bring Mulder home with her by saying he needed her but really she is not sure she’ll be able to close her eyes again without seeing and smelling the burning bodies and hearing the screaming.

Maybe having Mulder near will make it easier.

She’d grabbed Mulder’s emergency overnight bag from the car and once she’s done changing she hands it to him.

“Go take a shower and get changed, you’ll feel better.” She says and squeezes his arm.

He nods at her like a child and within a couple minutes Scully hears the sound of the shower and relaxes.

In times of crisis, Scully turns to habit and ritual to save her. So she goes about preparing their tea and ordering them some Chinese.

When Mulder emerges he has the look of a drown puppy. He flops down on the couch and Scully brings him his tea.

“I ordered us some food.”

He nods.

“Mulder…”

No reaction.

“Mulder, what happened in the truck?”

Mulder takes a sip of his tea and closes his eyes with a very small smile playing on his lips.

After a moment he looks at her and takes her hand.

“I really don’t know. The last thing I remember is a bright light and then I was being detained.”

Scully looks at their intertwined hands, now sitting in her lap, and she plays with his fingers.

“How are you feeling?”

He takes another sip, “Like shit. You?”

“Same.”

Mulder’s hand moves away from hers to move up to her cheek where he looks at the reddened skin there.

“I’m so sorry this happened to you, Scully.”

Scully’s lips form a thin line and she takes his hand again, moving it away from the burned skin of her face.

“We should go somewhere. Just the two of us. How does that sound?” She says out of nowhere.

Mulder gives a small laugh, “Last time you tried to get away it didn’t work out so well.”

Scully recalls her trip to Maine and grimaces.

“Well, I think it’s well established that I can’t leave you alone. And even a vacation with an x file on the side is still a vacation.”

Mulder’s mock offense brings a smile to her lips, “How was I the cause of your vacation mishap? I was far away, behaving myself, and working hard.”

Scully snorts.

“As I always do.”

This time the snort is a full giggle and Mulder moves both their mugs to the table so he can slide close and hold her.

They stay like that for a few minutes in silence, just listening to their own breathing.

“Where would we go?” Mulder asks as he pets her hair.

“Somewhere with a beach. Isolated. Where I can just lay on the beach all day.”

“Sans bathing suit I hope.” Mulder quips.

She gives him a little shove.

“While I’m relaxing you can build sandcastles and chase minnows with a little net.” Scully says into his neck and Mulder chuckles.

“It sounds nice.” Mulder replies as if it’s all a faraway dream.

“We both have plenty of vacation time.”

“I’m not built for relaxing Scully, I don’t think either of us are.”

Scully looks up at him, their faces just inches apart before she can respond a knock sounds at the door.

She sighs and goes to get their dinner.

They don’t speak more about it over dinner or after dinner. Neither mentions it as they go to bed after deciding without words that they couldn’t sleep alone.

Mulder curls around Scully and kisses her head before they drift off.

A week later Scully finds a brochure for a tiny resort on a beautiful lake in northern Wisconsin sitting on the desk.

With a smile she reads the sticky note attached to the top: ‘private beach = no swimsuits’


End file.
